


kwietna łąka

by emilya26



Category: Przedwiośnie | The Spring To Come - Stefan Żeromski
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Horses, Kinda, M/M, Polskie Lektury - Freeform, Przedwiośnie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilya26/pseuds/emilya26
Summary: – Hipek, błagam, ostatnią rzeczą jaką potrzebuję, jest to, żeby ktoś się nade mną użalał. Chodzi mi o to, że nie musisz się mną martwić. Jest o wiele więcej osób, z którymi należy to robić.– Wiem –  odparł Wielosławski z lekkim poczuciem wstydu. – Jednak nie myślałeś może, że ktoś się kiedyś mógłby zatroszczyć o ciebie?Cezary i Hipolit wybierają się na konną przejażdżkę.
Relationships: Cezary Baryka/Hipolit Wielosławski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	kwietna łąka

Wyruszyli z Nawłoci o poranku, po wypiciu kawy i przebraniu się w stroje wygodne, specjalne na tę okazję. Hipolit cieszył się, że mógł nauczyć Cezarego, jak jeździć konno, a także spędzić z nim kilka chwil. Pamiętał wojnę, gdy razem robili niemal wszystko. Jedli, walczyli, spali obok siebie, by tylko zatrzymać ciepło podczas chłodnych nocy. 

Kiedy zobaczył Barykę, wychodzącego z rezydencji, nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Strój do jazdy bardzo mu pasował, dobrze na nim leżał, a wręcz podkreślał jego smukłą sylwetkę. Ciemne włosy chłopaka były rozwiane przez poranny powiew, a oczy błyszczały w wyjątkowy sposób. Hipolit nie mógł się napatrzeć na swojego przyjaciela, a także niezwykle go podziwiał. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że on sam miał proste życie, zawsze w luksusowej Nawłoci. Cezary natomiast przeszedł chyba przez wszystkie kręgi piekieł i widząc go w radości, coś w sercu Hipolita budziło się. Jakaś ulga i szczęście, że mógł chociaż na chwilę sprawić, żeby ten człowiek czuł się dobrze. 

Słońce świeciło na niebie, zwiastując bezchmurny, ciepły dzień, a w powietrzu unosił się słodki zapach nawłockiego ogrodu. Poeta mógłby uznać takie okoliczności za wręcz iście mickiewiczowski pokaz piękna natury, który swoiście odzwierciedlał nastrój zarówno Hipolita, jak i Cezarego. Obaj chcieli spędzić kilka chwil ze sobą nawzajem, mimo że drugi z młodzieńców był odrobinę sceptyczny wobec rozrywek takich jak jazda konna. 

– Witaj, Hipciu  – uśmiechnął się Baryka w ten swój lekko szelmowski sposób.  – Wciąż jesteś pewien, że chcesz mnie narazić na łaskę i niełaskę koni? Szczerze mówiąc, trochę się obawiam. 

– Jestem pewien, że dasz sobie radę. To nie jest trudne  – odparł Hipolit, kierując się w stronę stajni. 

– No nie wiem… – Cezary wzruszył ramionami. – Jeździłem dawno temu w Baku i nieprawda. W ogóle mi to nie wychodziło. 

– Bo nie miałeś dobrego nauczyciela – Wielosławski pociągnął przyjaciela za rękaw, by ten szedł szybciej. – Pojedziemy powoli, obiecuję.

Baryka spojrzał na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi. 

– Wybacz, ale po tym, jak ostatnio prowadziłeś konia, coś ci nie wierzę.

To była prawda. Hipolit uwielbiał szybką jazdę, ten wiatr we włosach. Poczucie prędkości, której w powolnej Nawłoci rzadko dane było mu zaznać. Bicie serca, powietrze uderzające w policzki… Najwspanialsze uczucie świata. A tak przynajmniej Hipciowi wydawało się, dopóki nie spotkał Cezarego. Czuł się przy nim wprost wspaniale. Mógł zwierzyć się niemal ze wszystkiego, co go dręczyło, a także wysłuchać osoby, która miała tak wiele do powiedzenia. Słuchał wielogodzinnych jego rozpraw o rewolucji oraz marksizmie, lecz także o koszmarnym traktowaniu polskich emigrantów przez Rosjan. Lecz także chłopak rozpowiadał o przyjemnych rzeczach. O tym, że zawsze marzył, by wybrać się nad Bałtyk. Zobaczyć nie piaszczyste plaże, lecz jakieś szklane domy. Hipolit nie myślał, żeby coś takiego istniało, jednak uwielbiał słuchać o tym surrealistycznym marzeniu. 

– Obiecuję, że pojedziemy powoli – położył sobie rękę na sercu.

– No dobrze, trzymam za słowo.

Wreszcie znaleźli się w stajni. Hipolit wybrał Baryce najspokojniejszą klacz, jaką mieli, kasztankę Szarlotkę, zaś on sam wziął szlachetnego karego Floriana. Jędrek pomógł im osiodłać zwierzęta i wyprowadzić je ze stajni. Poinstruował Cezarego jak wsiąść, a ten niepewnie usadowił się w siodle. 

– Wygodnie ci? –  spytał Hipolit, trzymając już uprząż pewnie w rękach. 

– Tak mi się wydaje – odpowiedział Cezary powoli.

– To możemy już jechać?

Baryka kiwnął głową, a Hipcio wytłumaczył mu krok po kroku, jak trącać konia, żeby jechać szybciej i co robić, by zwolnił. Po dziesięciu minutach ruszyli w stronę wyjścia z posiadłości. Po drodze ujrzeli siedzącą na ławeczce Wandę, która obdarzyła Cezarego nieśmiałym spojrzeniem, zaś przy bramie na kogoś czekała Karolina. 

– Kogoś oczekujemy? – Hipolit zatrzymał się na chwilę przy kuzynce, która zaraz uśmiechnęła się.

– Przychodzi dziś listonosz, chcę od razu odebrać paczkę – odparła dziewczyna. – Zabierasz Czarusia na przejażdżkę? Urocze…

Wielosławski zarumienił się lekko na brzmienie tych słów, a Karolina roześmiała się, widząc jego czerwone policzki.

– Dobrze, jedźcie już. Nie zgub mojego kuzyna, Czaruś – uniosła rękę w geście pożegnania, a oni zaraz odjechali. 

Przez chwilę jechali w ciszy, przysłuchując się odgłosom przyrody i przyglądając się kwitnącym na wiele kolorów kwiatom. Otoczenie za każdym razem zachwycało. Te motyle przelatujące nad roślinami, ta wszechobecna zieleń, błękit nieba, błogi uśmiech na twarzy Cezarego… Wszystko dookoła zdawało się epatować jakimś nieopisanym pięknem. 

– Tu jest… niesamowicie – wydusił wreszcie Baryka, patrząc wokół. – Już jestem tu któryś raz, a nigdy nie mogę się napatrzeć – spojrzał na gapiącego się na niego Hipcia. – O co chodzi? Jakoś źle jadę?

– Nie, nie – Hipolit szybko odwrócił wzrok, znowu czując ciepło na policzkach. – Cieszę się, widząc że dobrze się czujesz. Wiem, że… dużo przeszedłeś i…

– Hipek, błagam, ostatnią rzeczą jaką potrzebuję, jest to, żeby ktoś się nade mną użalał. Chodzi mi o to, że nie musisz się mną martwić. Jest o wiele więcej osób, z którymi należy to robić. 

– Wiem – odparł Wielosławski z lekkim poczuciem wstydu. – Jednak nie myślałeś może, że ktoś się kiedyś mógłby zatroszczyć o ciebie? 

Cezary nie odpowiedział. I nie mówił jeszcze przez jakiś czas. 

Hipolit wiedział, że chłopak był w trudnej sytuacji. Stracił oboje rodziców, to oni zwykle się nim opiekowali. Tylko… on dorastał. A kiedy człowiek dorasta, osoby, które mają się o niego troszczyć nie znikają. One po prostu zmieniane są na inne. Na przyjaciół, na ukochanych… Na nową rodzinę.

– Zatrzymamy się przy rzeczce – rzekł Hipcio po dłuższej chwili. – Odpoczniemy chwilę. 

Cezary przytaknął i wkrótce obaj zeszli z koni, które przywiązali nieopodal. Hipolit rozłożył koc wzięty uprzednio ze sobą z Nawłoci, dzięki czemu nie musieli siedzieć na trawie. Rzeczka obok płynęła cichutko i powoli, nigdzie się nie spiesząc. Wietrzyk wiał jedynie delikatnie, sprawiając, że nie było czuć zbyt dużego ciepła, a poza słońcem na niebie było jedynie kilka bielutkich obłoków. 

Hipolitowi to miejsce kojarzyło się odrobinę z typowym punktem schadzek. Dookoła rosły kwiaty, ptaki śpiewały, a jednocześnie otoczenie przypominało jakiś romantyczny zagajnik. Niczym stepy Akermanu u Mickiewicza, o wszechotaczającym pięknie. 

– I jak podobała ci się jazda? – spytał Hipolit, spoglądając kątem oka na Barykę i wyrywając go ze swoistego zamyślenia. 

– Było… dobrze. Chociaż nie wiem, czy zaraziłeś mnie tą pasją – Cezary posłał mu słaby uśmiech, jednak zaraz spoważniał. – To, co mówiłeś… o troszczeniu się… Co miałeś na myśli?

Hipek zdziwił się, a na jego twarz wstąpił pąsowy rumieniec. 

– Ja… Myślę, że po prostu… potrzebujesz osoby, która by cię wsparła. Widziałem, jak chodziłeś po Nawłoci, chyba trochę smutny… A chciałbym, żebyś był szczęśliwy. 

Cezary spojrzał na niego swoimi smutnymi oczami.

– Naprawdę tak ci na tym zależy?

– Zależy mi… Zależy mi na tobie – wyznał Wielosławski cicho. 

Przez chwilę obaj milczeli. Cezary wydawał się być zdziwiony tymi słowami. Zależało? Ale jak? W jaki sposób? Zaraz jednak się zorientował. Te wszystkie rumieńce, wspólne przejażdżki w tak piękne miejsca, jak to… Miały w sobie jakieś uczucie. Coś, o czym Baryka często myślał, choć starał się tego nie robić. Miłość przecież zawsze była dla niego tematem trudnym i niejasnym. A jednak jak patrzył na Hipolita, na te jego niezdarne uśmiechy i błyszczące wesoło oczy, czuł zdecydowanie coś. Jakieś słodkie uczucie, do którego w życiu by się przed sobą nie przyznał. Aż do teraz…

– Hipek, ja… – zaczął, lecz przyjaciel przerwał mu.

– Nie, nie… Zapomnij o tym – Wielosławski speszył się i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Och, nie powinienem był tego mówić…

Cezary pokręcił głową i delikatnym ruchem ujął dłoń Hipka, zdejmując mu ją z twarzy. Przytrzymał ją w swoich rękach, gładząc kciukiem jej powierzchnię.

– Ja też… Ja też się o ciebie troszczę, Hipek. Przepraszam, jeśli tego nie okazuję, przepraszam, jeśli jestem za chłodny… Ale Hipku, jesteś… dobrą osobą. Nawet bardzo. Też cieszę się, gdy widzę cię szczęśliwego. Też obserwuję cię, jak spacerujesz po Nawłoci. Za każdym razem, gdy jesteś przy mnie… jest mi lepiej, czuję, że mam kogoś, komu mogę zaufać – Cezary położył dłoń na policzku przyjaciela, a ten najpierw otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, lecz zaraz wtulił twarz w jego chłodną dłoń.

– Cezary, ja… – Hipolit roztapiał się pod dotykiem Baryki, nie do końca wiedział, co powiedzieć, co było odpowiednie w takiej sytuacji. A twarz Cezarego zbliżała się do niego coraz bardziej i bardziej…

– Tak, Hipku? – szepnął chłopak, już niemal w jego usta.

– Już sam nie wiem, nie mogę zebrać myśli… – westchnął Wielosławski, a ich usta złączyły się niemal naturalnie w pocałunku. 

To było coś zupełnie niezwykłego dla nich obu. Pomyśleć, ot zwykły pocałunek, ale nie… Obaj czuli, że to nie były zwyczajne zaloty, ale całowanie kogoś, kogo naprawdę się kochało. O kogo się troszczyło. Cezary po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuł się, jakby komuś na nim naprawdę zależało. 

Pocałunek był długi i pełen młodzieńczej pasji. Przepchnęli się i upadli na trawę, nie mogąc oderwać się od siebie. Czasem brakło im powietrza, lecz to im nie przeszkadzało. Cezary złapał dłońmi za włosy przyjaciela, zanurzył w nich ręce i poczuł w sobie jakąś namiętność. Jejku, nigdy się tak nie całował. 

Przez chwilę przerwali. Zaczerpnęli oddechu. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, dłonie Hipolita spoczęły na policzkach Cezarego. 

— Błagam, nie opuszczaj mnie — wyszeptał Wielosławski. 

Baryka zaśmiał się cicho, ale po chwili spoważniał, widząc wyraz twarzy Hipcia.

— Nie opuszczę cię, Hipciu. Spokojnie — odgarnął kosmyk włosów z jego czoła. — Nie przejmuj się tym. 

***

To był kolejny dzień, od kiedy Cezary go opuścił. Wyjechał do tej swojej Warszawy, zostawiając Hipcia samego. Nie dotrzymał obietnicy, ale Wielosławski rozumiał to w pełni. To życie w szlacheckim dworku było… niewłaściwe dla Baryki. Nawet jeśli towarzyszyła mu miłość, ideały były większe. Ważniejsze. 

Hipolit pojechał samotnie do stacji kolejowej, by udać się do Częstochowy po nowy powóz. Pamiętał, jak żegnał tu Cezarego. Przypominał sobie ten smutek, który nie osłabł z upływem czasu. Jedynie zdusił się w nim, zamknął. Jednak skrytka ta otworzyła się w tym momencie, a do oczu mężczyzny zaczęły napływać łzy. Szybko jednak otarł je rękawem i opanował się. Nie mógł tak się mazać. Nie przy ludziach. 

Co prawda, było ich mało. Rano na pociąg czekało tylko kilka osób. Jakaś dama siedziała na ławeczce i czytała gazetę. Hipolit spojrzał ukradkiem na wielki nagłówek na pierwszej stronie.

**PROTEST ROBOTNICZY W WARSZAWIE ROZGONIONY. SĄ RANNI.**

Protest robotniczy… Hipolitowi skojarzyło się to tylko z jedną osobą i zmroziło mu to krew w żyłach. Szybko kupił gazetę na stacji. Jego dłonie niemal drżały, gdy zbierał papier z rąk sprzedawcy i przytrzymywał pierwszą stronę. Szybko przeleciał wzrokiem przez niechlubny wobec robotników, wychwalający policję tekst i dotarł do zdania o ofiarach.

**_Postrzeleni przez policjantów aktywiści komunistyczni Antoni Lulek i Cezary Baryka przewiezieni zostali do szpitala, skąd udadzą się prosto na salę sądową._ **

Hipolit zasłonił dłonią usta. Jego kochany Cezary postrzelony! I bez żadnej obrony w sądzie! W dodatku nie wiadomo, czy mógł przeżyć w szpitalu publicznym. Hipolit słyszał o warunkach sanitarnych w tamtych miejscach. Należało opłacić lekarza, prawnika… A także dać rannemu odpocząć w dobrych warunkach. Na przykład w Nawłoci…

Wielosławski już wiedział, co robić. Tak jak Cezary mówił, musiał wykorzystać swoje środki do pomocy innym. A tym ,,innym" miał być Baryka we własnej osobie. Hipcio nawet nie myślał już o tym głupim wozie w Częstochowie. Natychmiast kupił bilet do Warszawy, na najbliższy pociąg. 

Nie można było zrobić inaczej. Bo na tym polegała miłość. 


End file.
